


This Sort of Chaos, it Suits Us

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, background DamiColi, background TimKon - Freeform, happy husbands all around, painted nails and little bracelets, that might be making love and not just sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason's life is a special sort of chaos that he wouldn't trade for the world. Not the trouble his husband and daughter can get him into in the morning. Not the love of his family that he's finally reconnected with. Not the fact that he now has someone to help paint over all of the bad memories with good ones. Every moment if something he's going to treasure, for the rest of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Sort of Chaos, it Suits Us

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow this was inspired by the OTP prompt: "Imagine Person A of your OTP dozing off on the couch and Person B ending up carrying them to bed."
> 
> Even though it spiraled out of control and this has the tiniest bit to even do with the fic.

Jason leaned closer to the mirror, dragging his razor up over his jaw, before tapping it on the sink, rinsing it off. A few feet away, the shower was running, and he could hear Roy humming to himself against the pattern of the water hitting the tub and his body.

“You’re fogging up my mirror,” Jason complained, casting a quick glance in that direction, before taking a few steps to the bathroom door and knocking it open, to get some ventilation going.

“Could have shaved in the other bathroom,” Roy reminded him, and Jason rolled his eyes.

“You could’ve waited five minutes to shower.”

“Then you’d complain about us being late and it being _my fault_.”

Jason opened his mouth to playfully tell Roy off, when Lian poked her head into the bathroom suddenly, frowning. “Fighting is bad,” she said, very matter-of-factly, and Jason glanced at her, before smiling.

“We’re not fighting,” he said, turning back to the mirror. “We’re just _talking_.” He worked his razor over another patch of skin, as Roy added,

“Jayjay’s being pretty grumpy this morning, pumpkin. Better keep daddy safe.” Jason rolled his eyes, but Lian grinned and walked into the bathroom, pulling over her step stool and stepping up onto it so she could look in the mirror with Jason. Without a word she reached for his can of shaving cream, spraying some onto her hands, and rubbed them together, before working them up onto her cheeks and chin. Jason glanced down- had to bite back a laugh at how she ridiculous she looked, as the sound of the shower stopped.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Jason asked, and Lian put on a very serious face.

“Being you,” she said, turning to look at the mirror. “I’m Jayjay and I don’t like mornings and get angry when daddy let’s Lian have Pop-Tarts and won’t let Lian have a hamster.”

“They’re _rodents_!” he exclaimed, barely able to hold in his laughter. He heard the shower curtain pulling back, watched as Roy stepped out, towel snug around his waist- had missed him even blindly grabbing it. He shook his head, brushing his hair back, before his face broke into a grin.

“That was a perfect Jason, Lian,” he offered, and she _beamed_. “And Jason, they’re totally normal pets.”

“Absolutely not in this house.” Jason turned back to the mirror, attempting to finish shaving- but Lian was still crowding half the mirror now, imitating his faces. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing and cutting himself, and the moment he pulled the razor away Lian crossed her eyes, sticking her tongue out-

And Jason _lost it_. He dropped his razor in the sink, gripping the lip of it and leaning over, laughing so hard his lungs hurt. Lian grinned at that, placing her hands on her hips proudly. Jason was still laughing, wheezing for breath, when Roy rushed in, shirtless, jeans open and barely clinging to his hips, holding his phone. He snapped a few pictures before Jason could compose himself, reaching past Lian for Roy, trying to grab his phone and yelling at him. Lian just kept grinning, hopping off her stool and grabbing a towel, scrubbing the shaving cream off her face.

“You’re deleting those!” Jason yelled, as Roy jerked his hand away, being shoved playfully against the wall.

“Like hell I am,” he said, grinning. “Hell, I’m showing everyone the _moment_ we get in the manor!” Jason growled, before Lian popped up at his side, folding her arms now.

“Gonna be late,” she said, tapping her foot- and Jason sighed, letting go of Roy and stepping back. Roy reached down, got a high-five from his daughter, and Jason frowned.

“Ganging up on me isn’t fair at all,” he remarked, turning back to head into the bathroom and _finally_ finish shaving. Roy only grinned.

“Only way I ever seem to win is with her on my side,” he pointed out, as Lian dashed off to her room. Roy braced his arms in the bathroom doorway, watching Jason finish up. “Besides, I think she takes your side more than mine.”

“She’s got good judgement,” Jason pointed out, wiping the last of the shaving cream off his face. “You know, maybe I should just grow a beard, might be easier.”

Roy chuckled at that. “Taking this _hot dad_ thing pretty seriously, huh?” Jason turned, leaning back against the sink and quirked up a brow.

“Maybe. Why-” he leaned forward a little, “doing something for you?” Roy grinned at that, taking the two steps into the bathroom to pin Jason up against the sink, grasping at it and boxing him in.

“ _Maybe_ ,” Roy offered, “But I’m not sure I want you scratching up my thighs with a _beard_.”

“You like when it’s my stubble,” Jason leaned in, kissed just beneath Roy’s ear, felt Roy’s breath hitching. “Love that you jumped right to that though. Something on your mind?” Jason pushed his hips out, pressed them into Roy’s, and Roy bit at his own lip, fighting back a noise in his throat.

“Always,” he admitted, and Jason chuckled against his pulse, before he dragged his teeth along the warm flesh.

“I think that’s why I married you.” Roy turned, and Jason caught his mouth, kissed him in the kind of way that always had Roy a little dizzy, a little breathless-

Before, down the hall, they heard a very loud, _Jaaaayjaaaay!_ Roy pulled back, laughing to himself, as Jason cracked a grin.

“Pretty sure that is too,” Roy offered, jerking his head towards the doorway, before he moved, let Jason push off the sink. “I’m going to finish getting dressed.”

“Grab our bags when you’re done,” Jason said, slipping out the door and walking towards the sound, found Lian sitting on her bed tugging her shoes on. “What’s up buttercup?”

“Can you braid my hair?”

Jason smiled, walking over and plopping down on her bed. “Sure thing. Pigtails?” She shook her head.

“Just one. On the side.”

“Left or right?” Lian looked back at him, and Jason’s smile grew. “I know, silly question. Left like always.” He got up, grabbed her hair brush from her dresser, along with a hair tie, before making his way back, as she was tying her shoe. He sat down on the edge of the bed, turning her a little and running the brush along her hair, pulling it all towards one side and into his hands. He began working it into a thick braid, while Lian tugged at her little overall denim dress. It was a pretty red, and Lian’s eyes had _lit up_ , according to Roy, when she saw it.

She had an affinity for red- and Jason couldn’t even _feign_ shock over that.

“Is Dami gonna be there?” she suddenly asked, and Jason chuckled.

“Of course he is. He lives at the Manor, princess. Are you excited to see him?” Lian’s dark eyes lit up for a moment, and she nodded- to the point that Jason had to stop braiding and just hold on, hoping she wouldn’t undo all his work.

“Uh-huh! Maybe he’ll let me draw pictures with him. How does he draw so pretty, Jayjay? Can I draw like that someday? Is he gonna let me play with Titus?”

“One question at a time,” Jason teased, looping the hair tie around the end of her braid. “I’m sure he would _love_ to have you draw with him. He got that way through practice- remember what daddy and I keep telling you? The more you practice, the better you get. And I am _sure_ you can play with Titus.” He let go of her hair, before reaching for one of her little feet, making her giggle. “Wiggle your toes for me kiddo.”

Lian did as he asked, and he felt her toes bumping near the tip of her tiny polka dot high-tops. He’d have to remember to tell Roy she was going to out grow them any day now. He smelled, let her foot go, and she hopped up, dashing across her room to her little desk and opening a drawer, pulling out a bunch of little string bracelets, some sporting beads and tiny charms.

Jason had a number of them looped around his left wrist.

“I made one for Dami,” she said, “And Timmy, and Kon, and Grampa B.” She was counting them off, and Jason grinned, standing up and picking up her bag, from the foot of her bed.

“They’ll love them. Now, c’mon you- we’ve got to get going. You put everything in here you wanted to bring?” Roy had packed her clothes the night prior, but Jason knew she would have slipped things into the bag after. Lian pocketed the bracelets in her dress, nodding and taking off in a run, a blur of black and red- the black from her leggings, her little short sleeved turtle neck. “Don’t run on the stairs!” Jason tried to remind her, even as she was hopping off the last two onto the floor, yelling out _daddy!_ and heading for the door.

Jason shook his head, heading downstairs and towards the door- which Lian had left wide open when she’d bounded out it, found Roy tossing their bags into the trunk of the car. She was only eight and Jason barely knew how to keep up with her now-

He loved to joke with Roy that by the time she was fourteen, she would be running the entire household. His husband had absolutely no way to counter that.

Jason tugged the door shut behind him, locking it, and heading over to the car. Lian was bouncing around it happily, as Jason set her bag in the trunk with theirs. “Everything set?”

“Should be,” Roy said, “Just lemme turn on the security system.” Jason rolled his eyes, watched Roy pull his phone from his pocket, linking up with his network and typing in a code. His phone flashed a green _Roybots are awake!_ , and Jason only shook his head. “Alright, good to go!” Roy slammed the trunk closed, heading for one of the back doors and opening it, yelling for Lian- who came bounding over and crawled in. “Seat belt safety check!” Roy announced, half crawling in as Lian buckled up, tugging on it to make sure it caught. Jason walked around towards the driver’s side, getting in and starting the car while Lian whined _daddy it’s good it’s good we have to go!_

Once Roy was in himself, Jason pulled away from the warehome. The car was relatively quiet, until he got on the high way, and suddenly Roy was rolling his window down, leaning his head towards it.

“What are you doing?” Jason asked, frowning, as Roy shook his hair.

“It’s not dry yet. I don’t want to look like _complete_ trash when I see your family.” He ran his fingers through his still semi-damp hair, and in the back, Lian giggled.

“Daddy, you need my hair dryer!”

“I do princess,” Roy said, as Jason reached over, gently shoving his husband by the shoulder.

“Or a hair cut.”

“No!” Lian and Roy both exclaimed, and Jason quirked up a brow, peeking at Lian through the rear view mirror. “I like daddy’s hair,” she added, nodding, and Roy grinned.

“Guess it has to stay. Besides, what would you do if I really decided to cut it?”

“Talk you out of it,” Jason admitted, and Roy just grinned, before letting his head lean out the window. He closed his eyes, seemed content with the air rushing against his face, and Jason left him to it, shaking his head as he clicked on the radio, leaving the volume low. Roy glanced back at him as he did it, his grin only growing.

“Did Lian repaint your nails, or you do it yourself?” Jason glanced down at his hands, at the deep purple, so dark it was black, and just shrugged.

“I picked the color,” Lian chirped from the back, “But Jayjay had to do it himself, I was makin’ bracelets!”

“ _Oooh_ ,” Roy offered, pulling his head back in and reaching up, tussling his hair. He tugged a hair tie from his wrist- covered in the little hand made bracelets just like Jason’s was, and worked his hair into a lazy bun. “Well, he did a good job.”

Roy’s own nails were a chipped red. He and Jason were often victim to Lian wanting to _practice_. It was just a wonder neither sported glitter this time. If either were honest, they rather liked it- and maybe Jason had basically _asked_ Lian which color to use, and had simply sat on her bedroom floor while she worked on her bracelets. Maybe she hadn’t pushed in the slightest.

The drive to Gotham, and out to the Manor wasn’t _dreadfully_ long, and Jason pulled into the long, circular driveway only twenty minutes _after_ he’d said they’d arrive.

Not bad, all things considered.

He barely had the engine off before Lian had her seat belt off, was tossing open the car door and leaping out. Roy and Jason hurried to follow suit, Roy yelling out _pumpkin wait!_ as he threw his car door open- but she was long gone, rushing up the stairs towards the Manor door.

It opened before she even reached it, Alfred appearing and promptly getting an arm full of excited little Lian as she exclaimed _Alfie!_. Jason could hear his surprised little gasp, and smiled as the man man stroked Lian’s hair, giving her a one armed hug. He shut his car door, and the sound had Alfred looking out, so Jason could offer him a wave.

He turned away for a moment, headed to the trunk, found Roy had tossed their bags over his shoulder and was holding Lians. “You know I can take one,” Jason said, tugging on one of the duffle bag straps.

“I’ve got it.” Jason rolled his eyes, slamming the trunk closed and pulling his bag free from Roy’s shoulder anyway.

“Roy, if you’re trying to impress someone, you can quit it. We’ve been together too long for that.” Roy snorted.

“Really, there’s never a time to stop trying to impress the _Waynes_ ,” he pointed out, following Jason towards the doorway. Alfred was waiting, Lian having ran past him, in the large entrance foyer, yelling out loudly, _Titus, Titus! Here boy!_

“Master Jason, it is good to see you,” Alfred offered, standing aside so he and Roy could step inside. Jason smiled, reached out and clasped his shoulder- before going in for a full, one armed hug. Alfred felt so much smaller against him- and he had to hush the voice that reminded him the man was _still getting older_.

“It’s good to see you too,” Jason offered, pulling back. “How are you?”

“Right as rain.” Alfred looked at Roy, giving him an equally warm smile. “And Master Roy.”

Roy’s smile was sheepish. “C’mon Alfred, really, we’ve been over this. Just Roy is cool.”

Alfred _tsk’d_ , and Roy _knew_ it was pointless- he’d married into this, but he’d try to refute the title _every chance he got_.

“Titus!” Lian was still yelling, and Alfred turned towards her.

“Miss Lian,” he offered, “Master Damian went out for his run earlier, and he took the dog outside with him. I am sure that Titus is still enjoying the morning sun out back.”

Before Lian could make a dash, Roy was dropping the bags he was holding, crossing the room and snatching her up. “Hold on missy,” he said, “Let’s get settled in before we ransack the whole place, okay?” Lian squirmed, pouting, while Alfred lifted one of the bags. Jason knew better than to argue with him- but he snatched up Lian’s, before the man could get it.

“How’s the dog doing?” Jason asked, and Alfred’s smile was a little sad.

“As good as an animal his age can.” Jason nodded. He knew Great Danes didn’t boast a long lifespan- and the fact that Titus was _eight_ was a pretty remarkable feat. It didn’t shock Jason that the dog didn’t actually accompany Damian on his runs anymore, and simply laid out on the large back porch, soaking up the sun.

As if on queue, a door in the depths of the Manor opened, and the sound of claws on polished hardwood seemed to drift into the foyer far louder than it should have. Lian squirmed, a happy, “Titus!” leaving her mouth. A moment later, and the dog came into view, lumbering quickly towards the voice. Roy let go of his daughter and she tossed her arms around the dog’s neck, hugging him happily.

A moment later, Damian appeared, water bottle in hand and half empty already, tshirt sticking to him as he raked a hand back through his undercut. “There’d the kid wonder,” Jason mused, and Damian shot him a glare, before he looked back at his dog and the child hugging him.

Lian looked up, and instantly scrambled into a proper standing position, blushing a little bit. “Hi Dami!” She was overly excited, _overly loud_ , as she rushed forward and tossed her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. Damian held his arms out, looking down at her a little wide eyed.

“Uh, hello Lian,” he offered. “You may not want to hug me right now.” Lian didn’t seem to care, content to cling like her life depended on it, and Roy was covering his mouth with his fist, attempting to stiffle his laughter.

Jason openly snickered. Lian’s little kid-crush on Damian was adorable, had been the moment it blossomed when she could first cling to him, back when Jason and Roy were still working things out, figuring out _what they were_.

Man, how time flew.

“Munchkin, let the kid go take a shower,” Jason called, walking over. “You can snuggle up with him later.” Damian glared at him, before Lian reluctantly pulled back.

“Damian can I play with Titus while you’re gone?” It came out quickly, rushed, and Damian glanced at Roy, and then Jason.

“Uh, sure. Be gentle with him.” Damian reached down, patting the dog’s head, before Lian was happily scampering off with him- Alfred working to keep up. Jason reached out, dropped his arm around Damian’s shoulders as they turned towards the stairs.

“Good to see you kid,” he offered- even if Damian had outgrown the _kid_ bit. Eighteen now, and not the tiny little _shrimp_ Jason could’ve tossed over his shoulder. Still shorter than him, though- in fact, he was probably a good inch shorter than Dick, even. That growth spurt he’d had at ten never repeated itself.

Damian only nodded- gave Roy one as well, before he pulled away, heading upstairs for his shower. Jason and Roy followed, turning the opposite direction down the hallway. Jason pushed open one of the many bedroom doors, Roy waiting in the doorway while he plopped Lian’s bag on the bed, before joining him again and heading a few doors down-

To Jason’s old room.

It always felt strange, coming back to this. And sure, there were plenty of other rooms they could stay in- but Jason rather liked taking this old space, and making it his again. The first time he had stayed at the Manor with Roy, it had been sans Lian, and Jason had woken up in a cold sweat from a nightmare that had left a scream strangled and dying in his throat.

The room reminded him of everything he’d _had_ , that had then been stripped from him. Stolen. It reminded him of how angry he had been, how lost.

But Roy had tugged him back down to the pillows, had wrapped around him and placed those lazy, half-asleep kisses to his neck that Jason _lived for_. Had yawned into his shoulder and told him it was okay, just a dream- that everything was fine. And when Jason’s heart had still been racing, Roy had kissed him, had tangled his hands in his hair until Jason’s heart was racing for a different reason.

If Jason was honest, he’d say that night was the first time they’d ever _made love_.

Jason pulled his thoughts back to himself, dropped his bag on the floor, Roy following suite, before his husband had his arms around Jason’s waist, hugging him tightly and settling his chin on his shoulder. “We going down into the deep dark depths of the cave,” he started, “Or staying up here for a bit?”

Jason smiled, reached up to cover one of Roy’s hands with his own. “We should find B. Before he finds us. If he’s even _here_.”

Roy gave a nod and a quick kiss to Jason’s cheek, before turning and heading out the door. Jason hesitated a moment, glancing around the room again, before he turned and followed.

*

“I can _help_ ,” Jason offered, later that evening. He was in the kitchen, watching Alfred work at a fluid pace that seemed like it would have tripped any other human up. And somehow, he was nursing a cup of tea, as well.

Jason was envious.

“I know you can, Master Jason,” he offered, “You are indeed the only one I would consider _letting_ help me.” Alfred glanced over at Jason, and they exchanged smiles, before they heard the sound of the door opening, and a voice calling out, _anyone home?_

Jason turned, heading towards the voice, could hear Lian from another room shouting at the top of her lungs _Timmy!_ , and when he got to the hallway she was speeding down it. Jason glanced down it, as Damian popped his head out of the room he’d been relaxing in, drawing, while Lian colored next to him, and shrugged his shoulders.

Jason was sure it’d be like this _all night_.

He hurried down the hallway, just to see Lian leaping right into Kon’s arms. The meta caught her, grinned, and spun around, making her shriek with laughter, while Tim watched with a bemused smile, hands on his hips.

“I love this welcoming committee,” Kon teased, pulling Lian in and kissing her cheek as she continued to giggle. Tim nodded in agreement, turned in time to smile at Jason and accept the hug he was given. Jason squeezed him tightly, before turning to Kon, pulling him into a one armed hug after he had set Lian down, so she could throw her arms around Tim’s waist.

“Good to see you,” Jason offered, keeping his arm around the meta and turning, watching as Lian dug into the pockets of her little dress and pulled out one of her bracelets, presenting it to Tim. Tim smiled, taking it with a gasped _for me?_ Lian nodded excitedly while Tim put it on.

“Thank you princess,” Tim said, while Lian turned, digging another one out and handing it up towards Kon.

“This is for you Kony,” she said, as Kon took it, slipping it onto his wrist.

“Thank you Lian,” he said, pulling away from Jason to pick her up again. Lian giggled, climbing up him, until she was sitting on his shoulder, her legs pressed to his chest. Kon walked off with her, Lian already chattering about all the coloring she had done _and the pretty birds Dami is drawing!_

“Can I rent him to babysit?” Jason asked, taking one of Tim’s bags and heading for the stairs with him. Tim grinned.

“I’d say yes, but I don’t know if he’d come home. Don’t put the idea of kids in his head _yet_.” Jason smiled. “Where’s your other half?”

“He’s been in the Cave with Bruce since about twenty minutes after we got here. I’m not sure he’s ever coming out.” Tim laughed, as they headed up the stairs, turning towards his old bedroom. “In which case, _please_ let me borrow Kon for babysitting. I can pass him off as my second husband.”

Tim choked on his laugh, tossing his bag on the floor, Jason tossing Kon’s after it. “Let me have him for at least a year first,” Tim said, promptly turning around, heading back for the stairs.

Jason reached over, tussling Tim’s hair. Hard to think the kids had gotten hitched- hard to think they were _so far from kids_ , like Damian was. Granted, if he was honest, he was shocked it took them this long to do it. They’d been together long enough- and young or not, Jason figured at this point they were stuck with each other.

“Fair enough,” he offered, as they headed down the stairs, towards the kitchen. They peeked in, and Alfred turned from the stove, offering a smile.

“Master Timothy, hello.”

“Hey Alfred. Need a hand?”

“Heavens no!” It came so suddenly that Jason choked on his laugh, leaning against Tim. There had been, for as long as Jason could even remember, a _no Tim in the kitchen_ rule, in the Manor. Not that it ever stopped Tim from _trying_. “Dinner will be ready shortly anyway,” Alfred offered, just as Lian came running through the hallway, peeking in between Jason and Tim. “And Master Colin should be arriving shortly, if one of you would be so kind as to listen for the door.”

Lian, who seemed about ready to praise dinner being ready soon, suddenly gave a loud, excited shout. “Colin is coming!” She bounced, before suddenly dashing off, yelling about needing to get one of her _emergency bracelets_ from her bag. Tim glanced at Jason, quirking up a brow.

“What can I say? She likes the kid.” Jason did too, if he was honest. He’d seen a lot more of him, over the past two years. Couldn’t even explain how it had happened, how _Damian’s_ friend had come to become his- how the kid ended up at the warehome some nights, talking with Roy about fixing cars, staying up to braid Lian’s wet hair so it’d be curly, come morning.

It just sort of _happened_. Jason got the kid, understood some of what he had gone through, living at St. Aden’s, from his time on the streets. Roy just joked that he liked having another ginger around. But he and Colin seemed to have an easy way of existing together- and Jason knew that the kid looked at Roy like he wanted to _be_ him. When he’d gone out and gotten his first tattoo- Jason didn’t ask where because the kid wasn’t legally old enough yet- it had been painfully clear.

Colin starting to grow his hair out was just icing on the cake.

As if on queue, the doorbell rang through the manor. Jason patted Tim’s shoulder, told him to go find his husband, and went to get it himself. When he opened the door, Colin gave him a huge grin.

“Hey Jay,” he said, as Jason tugged him inside, giving him a full bear hug and a kiss to the temple. Colin laughed, returning the hug, just as Lian came bounding down the stairs.

“Colin, Colin, Colin!” she yelled, rushing over. Colin grinned and crouched down, let her run right into his chest and hugged her.

“Hey little lady. You grow since I last saw you?” Lian nodded proudly, and Jason was sure she _had_. He was starting to think she was going to be tall, like Roy. He watched as she presented Colin with a bracelet, and he thanked it with a big kiss to her cheek, slipping on. He still had the past few she’d given him around his wrist, and Jason didn’t miss the way her face lit up over it.

“You’re just in time for dinner,” Jason said, as Colin stood up. Jason reached for Lian’s shoulder, guiding her to walk with them, back towards the kitchen. “I had no idea you’d be here.”

“Yeah, Damian asked me last minute to come over for the night. Said it wouldn’t be too cramped, with Cass and Steph out of the country. Said Dick couldn’t make it?”

Jason nodded. The life of a vigilante- even when your whole _family_ consisted of them, sometimes you just got pulled away.

“It’s good to see you. I’ve been waiting for you to show up on my doorstep again.” Colin laughed.

“Thought about it, actually. Was going to see if Roy wanted to go get some ink.” Jason scoffed.

“Like you have room left.”

“ _I do_!” Jason only rolled his eyes, knew that if Colin _did_ ask, Roy would go in a heartbeat. Not that he would complain- once they were healed, Roy having a new tattoo always gave Jason this rush of getting to relearn a part of him.

Alfred managed to drag Bruce and Roy up from the cave once the table was set, and for the first time in a _long_ time, the family sat down. Together. They were missing members, sure- but Jason figured it’d take a wedding or a funeral to get them all together. He wasn’t holding his breath for either, at the moment.

It was _nice_ , nice in a way he hadn’t ever thought it would be. Granted, he never would have thought he’d have this. In the height of his anger, his rage- the agony of his found-again life, Jason never thought this family would mean anything to him, again. And even when he had mellowed- he never expected he’d be sitting in the place he had once called home- actually smiling when Bruce spoke, liking the company of his _replacement_ -

And he never, in his wildest dreams, expected to be sitting with his _daughter_ next to him, to know that, one seat over on her other side, was his _husband_. That outside this, he had a family, all his own.

He couldn’t have ever planned on being this happy.

*

Jason tugged Lian’s blanket back, making sure her pillows were settled _just the way she liked them_. He’d unpacked one of her stuffed animals and settled it on the bed already, wanted to make sure it was all prepared for her to pass out in.

He was sure she was already asleep, somewhere. It was late- not midnight yet but getting there, and even though she could be a night owl like her father- and Jason too- he was sure the excitement from the afternoon and evening and gotten to her.

He left the room, turning into the hallway and heading for the stairs, not paying much attention- until he could see that the shadows in the dark hallway had shape, form. Had breath- which he could hear, between the liquid sounds of mouths pressing together, grasping for _something_ that neither seemed able to hold onto.

He paused, took in the shape of Colin, pressing Damian to the wall, a few doors over from the teen’s room. Damian was clutching at his back, grasping like Colin might _disappear_ suddenly, if he let go.

And- well, that explained why Colin hadn’t been over in a while. He was probably a little distracted.

Jason glanced away, moved quietly onto the stairs, slipping down them without either noticing him. Far be it for him to interrupt. If anything, he was pretty thrilled, down in his gut- he knew the crush Colin had harbored on Damian for _so long_. And knew from the way Damian looked at Colin alone that it was mutual.

He hurried down the stairs, through the dark of the Manor. It was strangely quiet, considering everyone was _in_. Well, except Bruce. He’d refused to take a full night off, like everyone else- but did agree that he’d keep patrol short. The point of everyone coming for a few nights was to spend time _together_ , and that was hard when they slept half the day and were out the whole night.

Jason followed the sounds of the a television, into one of the many sittings rooms. He’d taken a few steps in before he paused, smiling to himself as he looked at the couch. Roy was sprawled out on his back, fast asleep- Lian pressed into his side, perched precariously on the edge of the couch. They were breathing in unison.

It made Jason think of all the times she used to fall asleep on Roy- flopped on her back, on his chest, sleeping _exactly_ like he had. Arm up over her eyes and everything. And sure, Lian looked so much like her mother it was almost scary- but she was all Roy, inside that head of hers.

A blessing and a curse. She’d be a genius before Jason was ready.

“Jason?” Jason glanced over, saw Tim was leaning in the doorway. Jason lifted a finger to his lips, hushing him, before he motioned him in. Tim crept over, a smile cracking his face at the sight. He elbowed Jason. “Normal sight?”

“You have no idea.”

“You want a hand with these two?” Jason nodded.

“Think you can manage Lian?” Tim elbowed him again, in the ribs, a muttered _of course_. He walked over, scooping her up and cradling her against his chest, while Jason paused to quirk up a brow, looking at Roy.

And then, like he had done it a thousand times- and maybe not _a thousand_ but certainly more than he could count- he slid his arms beneath his body, hoisting him up. Roy leaned his head onto Jason’s shoulder, mumbled something in his sleep, and Tim kept the grin plastered on his face. Still, he remained wordless, turning and heading out of the room, towards the stairs. Jason followed, made a point to make sure his steps made a little extra noise, should Damian and Colin still be in the hallway.

He’d be damned before he outed the kid about their relationship. That wasn’t his place, and he figured Damian would mention it when _he_ was ready.

He paused at Lian’s bedroom, and Tim just gave him a grin. “I think I can manage tucking her in,” he offered, “Why don’t you take care of your hubby?”

Jason smiled at that. “Thanks Replacement. Tell _yours_ good night for me.” Tim gave him a smile and a nod, and Jason made his way down the hallway, towards his old bedroom. His arms were beginning to ache a little, but it wasn’t a feeling he was unused to- he’d carried Roy _a lot_.

Hell, Roy had carried him. Which always made Jason’s heart do this ridiculous sort of convulsion, in his chest. Those arms would be the death of them.

He closed the door with his foot, made his way to his old bed, and managed to settle Roy down onto it. At this point, Roy was mumbling again, eyes cracking open slowly.

“Jaybird?” he muttered, and Jason grinned, reaching down to ruffle his hair.

“Hey babe. You fell asleep.” Roy yawned, rolling onto his back and stretching, his tshirt riding up along his stomach. Jason didn’t stop himself from glancing along the bit of skin revealed.

“Lian-”

“Timmy carried her up for me, tucked her in and everything.” Roy smiled, lazy, and Jason tugged at his shirt, pulling it off and dropping it by their bags. He opened his own, rummaging around for his pajama pants. By the time he found them and straightened up, Roy was sitting up, watching him.

“You’re not putting those on, right?” he asked, raising his brows, and Jason frowned.

“You were alseep thirty seconds ago.”

“Well, I’m awake now.”

“The manor is pretty _full_ , Roy.” Still, Jason was walking around the bed, dragging them with him, his arm limp. Roy turned, swung his legs over the side of the bed so Jason could fit snugly between them.

“And? You really think that little brother of yours isn’t going to be all over his new husband?” Jason opened his mouth, but Roy was shaking his head. “Don’t even say it, I know you’re going to say they’ve been together _forever_ , but it’s still different now. Trust me, they’re probably still getting down and dirty every chance they get.”

Jason clamped his mouth shut, let go of his pants and reached up, got his arms around Roy’s shoulders, leaning in.

“We’re in my _childhood room_ ,” he reminded Roy, leaning down, and Roy grinned, let Jason’s mouth hover over his.

“I know. That’s the point.” He leaned up, closed the breath of a gap between them, and Jason fell into the kiss, clutched at Roy. Roy ran his hands up along his chest, palms rubbing over his nipples, making Jason shiver as the metal through them warmed from the heat of his hands. He was just tipping his head when Roy grasped him by the back of his neck, falling back onto the bed, forcing Jason to double over. He caught himself with one hand, pinning Roy down- and Jason took advantage of it, pressed his tongue into Roy’s mouth and felt him bucking up against him.

Roy gripped at his shoulders, fingers digging into old scars, clutching tightly as he sucked on Jason’s tongue, groaned when Jason pulled back and bit his lip, tugging on it gently. “We doin’ this Jaybird?” Roy asked, hooking one leg around Jason and lifting his hips up, grinding into him. Jason groaned, dropped his head and pressed his mouth to Roy’s neck, licked and nibbled until he felt Roy tremble beneath him.

“Yeah,” he breathed- and he’d known all along, it’d come down to this. Had known in the back of his mind the moment he agreed to bring his family out for the visit.

Ever since that one night, years ago, Jason wasn’t sure there had been a night in this old room when he and Roy didn’t strip down to their bones, grasp at each other like the world was ending. Like they were clouding any of the sour memories Jason had, fogging them over with their breath, with Roy’s panted moans, Jason’s broken whimpers.

Roy tipped his head back as Jason broke down, sucked on his skin until Roy _whined_ , hips bucking again, blood pressing up and welling beneath the surface. When Jason pulled away, the skin was an angry red, and he lapped at it, loved the way it made Roy shake.

“Shit,” Roy breathed, as Jason pulled back, stood up. He reached down, opened his jeans slowly, let them fall an inch off his hips, and Roy smirked, grasped his own tshirt and nearly tore it off over his head, tossing it across the room. Jason kept Roy’s stare, easing his jeans lower, until Roy was sliding closer to the edge of the bed, grasping them and shoving them down Jason’s thighs himself. “Tease,” Roy mumbled, pressing his mouth to Jason’s abs as he palmed him through his underwear.

Jason tipped his head back, let his eyes fall shut as Roy rubbed him in exactly the right way, his mouth and tongue leaving hot trails along the curves of his abdomen, nuzzling the fine trail of hair that led into his underwear, before pulling them down entirely, getting his hand around his cock.

Jason moaned, eased his hips forward, and Roy smiled, pressed an open mouthed kiss to the side of his shaft- then the head. “So warm,” Roy mumbled, turning his attention back to Jason’s belly as he stroked, nuzzling, kissing up towards his ribs. Jason reached out, tangled his fingers in Roy’s hair, lifting his head and letting his eyes open enough that he could see those pretty green eyes, the way he swore they sparkled in the near dark. Jason shuddered, and Roy nipped at a scar, just below his ribs. “Get down here,” Roy mumbled, still stroking slowly, “before I go crazy.”

He pulled back, and Jason hated the loss of contact, but was willing to handle it for the moment. He shoved his clothing completely down his legs, stepping out of them as Roy fumbled with his own ripped jeans, barely getting the zipper down before he was arching, shoving everything off his legs so he could kick them to the floor. Jason took a moment to just look at him, felt the urge to bite at the freckles on his legs, to get his hands on those hips and lick every curve to his abs.

He climbed onto the bed, on his knees, and Roy pushed himself up. On his hands and knees, he leaned over, pressed his mouth to the inside of one of Jason’s thighs, nibbling his way up. Jason gasped, reached out to rub his hand up along Roy’s spine, his cock aching over the way Roy’s hips and ass lifted.

He knew Roy _knew_ what he was doing to him. Knew how sensitive Jason’s thighs were, how Jason could probably lay back and come just from the attention Roy could lavish on them.

Roy turned, nuzzled his kick, licked at it, before moving out towards Jason’s hip. “How do you wanna do this?” he asked, nipping at the curve of it, following it back down, toward’s Jason’s thigh again.

Jason would have been fine with _anything_ , in that moment, as long as Roy was touching him. Didn’t care if this as all they did, if Roy wrapped his mouth around him until he was sobbing- if Roy just wanted to rut against him like they were desperate kids. He just wanted his skin, wanted to fall into his heat and feel him there, like he was embedded in Jason’s ribs.

And yet, “Can I,” Jason started, licking his lips, “fuck you?” His voice seemed softer than he meant- and he _blamed_ the room, blamed the fact that it made him feel small again, at times. Always the first night, always when he had that sudden shift of the comfort of the warehome he and Roy had built together, to this room of hallow memories and-

“Yeah?” Roy asked, quirking up a brow. Jason nodded, and Roy grinned. He pulled away from Jason- which was torture- before crawling to the end of the bed, leaning over it, rummaging around in his own bag. Jason took the chance to _stare_ , and Roy, knowing, feeling those eyes, rocked his hips in a slow circle, until he was pulling back, triumphant grin on his face.

He tossed the lube to Jason- and Jason wasn’t shocked in the slightest that he’d packed for this. Like he’d realized- there wasn’t a time where they had stayed in this room and _not_ been intimate.

Roy crawled back up the bed, flopping down in the pillows, stretching his arms out and closing his eyes, breathing in deep. Jason was uncapping the lube, pouring it on his fingers- but he wasn’t looking. He was staring at Roy, at how relaxed he was, how he seemed at home in Jason’s old bed. How his freckles and tattoos broke his skin with such bursts of color, and tiny specks like the stars.

How when Roy reached up to brush his hair, which at some point that evening he had taken down, from his face, that Jason could see the wedding band on his finger.

He took a steadying breath, sliding between Roy’s legs, which he spread without hesitating, dug his heels into the bed and lifted his hips a little, to help Jason. Jason reached down, sucked on his tongue as he pushed against his hole, massaged slick fingers against it, before pushing one in. Roy exhaled, and it sounded _relieved_ , like he’d been waiting for this for days, pent up and needing Jason to crack him open.

Jason moved slow, lazy, as he leaned over, licked up over Roy’s nipple, towards his collar bone. The redhead shivered, smiled, kept his pretty eyes shut and reached a hand up, rubbed it over Jason’s shoulder.

Jason _felt_ his ring then. Felt the metal that was warm from Roy’s hands, felt the bracelets he was wearing from Lian, felt his chipped red nails clutching into him, as Jason eased a second finger into him.

“Jaybird,” he breathed, wriggling around, trying to get him to move faster. “Sorry,” he managed, color rising in his cheeks. “Feelin’ a little- impatient.” He clutched both hands onto Jason’s shoulders, tipping his head forward and pulling his hips back, baring his ass more so that Jason would drive his fingers in harder.

Jason leaned in, nuzzled Roy’s hair, enjoyed the sounds of his breathing, the clutch of his hands. Enjoyed that Roy felt safe enough to be open like this, without a second thought with him. That he wanted it. That he _craved_ it.

Jason added a third finger, for good measure, and Roy tipped his head back suddenly, giving a small cry. Jason leaned in, crashed their lips together, trying to quiet him, drinking down every sound his husband gave him, until Roy was trembling.

“Shh,” Jason whispered, and Roy grinned.

“Not possible,” he managed. “Not when there’s the promise of your cock inside me.”

Jason groaned, pulled his fingers out- couldn’t handle it, couldn’t wait any longer. His hands were shaking while he poured lube onto himself, watched as Roy spread his legs so wide his hips had to ache, as he shifted against the pillows so he could sit up better. Jason shuffled between his legs, held his cock by the base and leaned forward, finding that insanely comforting heat and easing into Roy’s body. Roy shuddered, reaching up to grasp at Jason’s biceps, fingers digging in until Jason stilled, fully inside him.

He was dizzy, over the way Roy’s body clutched onto him, over the way Roy tipped his head back, bared his throat, had a smile on his lips. “God Jay,” he breathed, his fingers relaxing their hold. “You feel too good.”

Jason managed a chuckle- breathy, as he dipped his head down, nuzzled Roy’s neck. “I haven’t done anything yet, babe.”

“Mmm, don’t have to. This is. This is good.” Roy sighed, content with just _feeling_ Jason in him- but when Jason moved, the smallest of thrusts, Roy was suddenly hooking a leg up behind him, one hand going behind Jason’s neck, cupping it and holding on.

Jason managed a smug smile, felt this heat in his chest, seeing how _good_ Roy felt. “Is it?” he asked, offering another shallow thrust. “Because I can stop-”

“ _Don’t_.” Roy shook his head, easing back into the pillows more, tugging Jason so that he was leaning over him. He planted one hand in the pillows, as Roy wrapped his legs around him, held on as Jason began to move. It was slow, each thrust pushing as far into Roy’s body as Jason could get, bringing out the most beautiful sounds. He stayed close, Roy’s hand on the back of his neck holding him firm, so that he could feel Roy’s breath, on his lips.

He kissed him, every chance he got. Kissed Roy like it was his first time kissing him, like it was the last- like it was every moment they’d ever shared. Kissed Roy until they were smiling, until they were panting and laughing softly, feeling so good they were high on some sort of bliss they couldn’t name.

“Love you,” Roy managed, his hips working in a perfect rhythm with Jason’s. Jason was losing time, couldn’t tell if it had been thirty seconds of heaven or an hour of endless bliss. But he kissed Roy again, hungry now- loving and trying to embody the words himself.

“I love you too,” he whispered, pulling off, nuzzling his hair, his ear. “So much. _So damn much_.” He trembled, felt Roy’s other arm go around him, both locking tightly around him, holding him close.

“J-Jay,” he panted, “Jaybird, babe, _doll_.” It all tumbled from Roy’s pretty mouth, and Jason pressed an open mouthed kiss to his neck, felt his pulse against his tongue, felt Roy clenching around him. So close, and Jason hadn’t touched him-

But he knew how to let Roy rock against him, knew how to keep the pace steady and bring him up without it. _Knew Roy like he knew his own body_.

Or better.

“C’mon Roy,” Jason whispered, “I want you to feel good baby.” Roy shuttered, his fingers digging into Jason’s back, and then he was gasping, repeating Jason’s name _over and over again_ a he came, his body going so tight around Jason he had to slow his thrusts, leave them shallow.

It didn’t matter. He was gone from the way Roy said his name, with reverence, like it was something holy, like he was blessed _just to know it_. Roy was smiling, head tipping back- and that was what would be forever ingrained into Jason’s mind, as he felt the edges of his vision fading from the orgasm that shook him, right in his core.

How beautiful Roy looked. _How happy_.

When Jason’s hips finally stilled completely, Roy began to chuckle. It built from his stomach, and he turned, found Jason’s mouth and kissed him despite it. Jason grinned, couldn’t stop himself- easing out so that he could move, once Roy unwound his legs. He settled on his side, as Roy rolled up, pressing up against him, flush, so much warm skin-on-skin contact that Jason’s head continued to spin.

Roy kissed him, lazy and slow, and Jason could drown it in, never wanted to see the other side. Roy was stroking his cheek, fingers moving back into his hair, and when he did pulled back, Jason reached up, caught his hand and kissed his knuckles, then his ring.

He didn’t have words. Not for the calm Roy filled him with, not for the comfort he felt, wrapped up in him. Not for the way he was sure that Roy could pick him apart, bone by bone, and piece him back together just as he was.

Like Roy knew him, saw him, _understood him_.

He kissed his palm then, and Roy leaned in, pressed his mouth to Jason’s forehead, content to hold him in silence. They knew they’d have to untangle, move eventually- clean up before they could fall into sleep.

But there was no rush. They had all night. They had so many nights- Jason hoped he’d never be able to count them all.

*

Jason woke first, to the feeling of Roy pressed along his back, clinging to him. He yawned, stretching out, blindly reaching for his phone and swiping it off the nightstand. He squinted at it as Roy tightened his arm around him, mumbling into the back of his shoulder.

“Babe,” Jason managed, voice hoarse from sleep. “We gotta get up. It’s after eight.”

Roy hummed, pressed his forehead to Jason’s back. “In an hour.”

Jason reached up, rubbed one of his eyes. “Bruce has that _thing_ planned at ten, we have to be up and showered. The munchkin needs to eat.”

Roy huffed, regrettably pulling away from Jason. He flung the blankets back as Jason shoved his phone back on his nightstand, pausing to lean back on his elbows and watch Roy stretch. His- no, _Jason’s_ \- pajama pants slid down his hips, and Jason got a great view of his lower stomach, up long to his ribs, his chest, his shoulders.

“My eyes are up here.” Jason glanced up, and Roy was grinning. Jason felt a little color rising in his cheeks, and Roy reached up, shaking out his wild hair. Jason forced himself out of bed, stretched himself, before asking,

“You wanna get Lian or should I?”

“I’ll do it. Get me coffee?” Jason nodded, walking around the bed and pecking Roy’s lips, before pulling away, heading out into the hallway. He headed down the stairs, towards the kitchen- and the blissful scent of coffee, already brewing. He stepped into the kitchen, found Tim already hunched over a cup, Kon standing behind him, rubbing his shoulders gently.

“Morning,” Jason offered, walking over and reaching up into the cabinet, pulling two mugs down. Tim mumbled something, taking another sip of his coffee, and Kon offered Jason an apologetic smile.

“Morning.”

“Long night?” Jason asked, grabbing the still fairly full pot and pouring into the mugs. He had it settled back and was spooning sugar into both of them by the time Tim finally nodded. Jason grinned over at that, and Kon’s cheeks tinged a little. “Chill, not judging either of you. Hope it was worth it.” He gave a playful wink, heading for the fridge and pulling out the creamer dumping a small amount in both mugs, before putting it back and stirring it. “Warning though, there’s going to be a munchkin in bound any minute.”

Tim glanced at Jason, before suddenly downing what was left in his coffee mug, moving towards the pot to pour a second. Jason chuckled over that, taking a sip of his own coffee, as on queue he heard Lian’s quick little foot steps, before she burst into the kitchen, sliding on her socked feet.

“Morning!” she yelled, and Jason saw Tim jerk a little, taking another mouthful of coffee.

“Morning buttercup,” Jason said, as she walked over to him, hugged his waist. He rubbed between her shoulders, as Roy walked over, grabbing his mug and taking a large swallow himself. Jason could see the bruise at the base of his neck, from the night before, and flushed a little. He could tell, from Kon’s flickering gaze, that he saw it too.

When their eyes met, Kon offered him the same sort of smile Jason had given him. And if Jason was honest, his brother-in-law was _a-okay_ in his book.

“What’s for breakfast?” Lian asked, pulling away and walking through the kitchen, heading for the dining room.

“I bet if you find Alfred, he can tell you,” Jason offered, and Lian took off then, disappearing into the next room. Roy only shook his head, and Jason looked past him, towards the doorway-

Caught sight of Damian and Colin, walking in. Damian looked half asleep still, and Colin had his arm around his shoulders, was placing a gentle kiss to his temple-

And jerking back, when he saw Jason watching. Jason reached up, imitated a zipper across his mouth, before tossing a fake key away and winking.

The smile Colin gave him was pure relief.

“Looks like all the kids are up,” Roy teased, glancing back, as Colin removed his arms from Damian’s shoulder. The youngest flipped them all off, heading straight for the coffee and pouring a mug, drinking it black. The way he and Tim were huddled around their cups was so similar it had Jason laughing.

“Sometimes I forget they’re not blood related,” he offered, and Colin folded his arms, watching.

“You know… you’re sorta right.” Jason only grinned, elbowing the kid, before moving past him, taking Roy’s hand and leading him out of the kitchen. It was too cramped in there for his taste. Roy’s fingers laced with his as they walked through the Manor, out towards the expansive back porch.

Jason walked over the wood, barefoot, heading for the railing and leaning against it, just looking out at everything. He knew he’d have to go back inside, in a few minutes. Have to help Roy corral Lian into getting dressed, they’d both have to shower, dance around the rest of the family while they tried to get ready to face the world-

It could wait. For just a minute. Roy had walked up behind him now, wrapped his free arm around Jason and pressed up against him, sipping at his coffee.

“It’s quiet out here,” Roy mused. He _always_ said that, and Jason- he always agreed. Jason played with his wedding band, spun it with his thumb. “Imagine Lian having all this space.”

“Don’t tell me you’re thinking about giving up that workshop of yours,” Jason teased. Roy turned, pressed a kiss to Jason’s shoulder.

“No… not really. Still, it’d be kind of nice. You know, away from everything.”

Jason shrugged his shoulder. “I don’t know,” he said, “I sort of like the chaos we have. It’s home, after all.” He glanced over at Roy, who gave him such a warm smile that Jason’s heart was near bursting, beating so hard against his ribs his chest ached. “I like to think we’ve got a little slice of spontaneous heaven.”

Roy grinned then, gave Jason a squeeze. “No arguments there.” He turned back, looking out at everything, at the calm that was the grounds around the Manor, sipping his coffee. Jason took a deep breath, let it sink into his chest, for a moment- before he heard Lian, calling out loudly from inside,

“Daddy! Jayjay! Alfie says breakfast is gonna be ready soon! _Daaaaddyyy_!” Jason chuckled, turned- caught a quick kiss from Roy’s warm, coffee flavored lips.

“Ready to go back to reality?” he asked, and Roy nodded.

“So long as you’re coming with me.” Jason nodded, and Roy pulled away, crossing the deck and opening the door, calling out, “Pumpkin! What’s that I heard about breakfast!”

Jason heard a _very_ loud, “Daddy I’m not a pumpkin!” and smiled, taking a last look at everything, at the calm of the morning, before turning, heading inside himself.

Sure, the calm was nice- but the reality of his life was that calm existed for brief, few-second intervals at a time, spaced so far apart he forgot what they felt like. But as he heard laughter from a _now awake_ Tim, the sound of claws on polished wood as Lian pranced around with Titus- and saw Roy, in his disheveled glory, he was sure he could live without the calm, for the rest of his life.

Give him the chaos, it tasted sweeter like sugar-coffee kisses from Roy’s mouth and the feeling of Lian’s sleepy head, on his shoulder, after they’d stayed up too late.

It tasted like everything he never could have dreamed of, but was so thankful he suddenly had.


End file.
